User talk:Ballistic Planet/Archive 3
Post below the black line Did you make that magento because it worked like a charm. Thanks. Also, do you have 5.4? Because I only got to buy Witch Hazel but in your screenshot I saw Parsnip too. What's that all about? TheGollddMAN (talk) 20:15, September 30, 2016 (UTC) [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 22:43, September 30, 2016 (UTC) How can you encode the magento.json? Pls tell me :'( Btw, do you know how to convert rton to json? A.Quốc (talk) 01:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Plasmapea010 (talk) 15:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) from plasmapea010 Dont forget to add pvzh! Plasmapea010 (talk) 15:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC) from plasmapea010 i did not mean delete the whole thing. Uh, do you have the capability of editing templates? If so, Can I request you to fix the PvZH Plant/Zombie Category template? It's kinda broken right now. For plants, it says 'signature superpower' when I type 'yes' in the 'sp' section, even for non-signature superpowers like More Spore. For zombies, vise versa. There isn't a 'fighter' option, and if there are trick cards, then there are fighter cards too. So here's how I want it to be arranged: set rarity plant zombie signature sp (superpower) ftr (fighter) tr (trick) Set and rarity will be answerable normally, the others with either a 'yes' or a 'no. So in case of More Spore, I type 'super-rare' in the rarity section, and 'yes' in the 'plant', 'sp', tr' section. But if you can't, well, that would be sad. But you can actually tell this to someone who can. -CWJ-D I saw your reply, thank you anyway. -CWJ-D kmn Lol, thanks for letting me know, I thought that didn't count. Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 02:10, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Favor [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 00:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Can you give me a magento for those costumes? TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:40, October 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure i spotted FFF and garg333 cursing. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:755753#35 Look at garg's reply and my quote of FFF, both seem to have swore outside chat. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 20:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) I can wait. I just want those two costumes for Witch Hazel (maybe Parsnip and Missiletoe later :P). TheGollddMAN (talk) 08:20, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Can you please close this thread (3 days passed) and also enforce the rules? (put it on that rules page, that you NEED 25 ms edits and 2 weeks on this wikia, this is the choice that got supported) [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 21:49, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, i forgot to say, can you ALSO close this thread http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:757776 as the user doesn't have the requeriments to vote since the other vote passed. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 21:53, October 17, 2016 (UTC) lol i aint leaving Alright, so can you delete User blog:Adrian Conover/Something I wanted to share out and User blog:Adrian Conover/I'm Disgusted blogs please? And.... can you unlock my userpage? Thanks. [[User:Adrian Conover|'Bernie Sanders']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'(Feel The Bern)']] 00:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Deleting (But you forgot to unlock my talk page :/) And thanks :P [[User:Adrian Conover|'Bernie Sanders']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'(Feel The Bern)']] 00:50, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi, How can you get Imitater's Seed Packet faces in other plants? Here, How can you get it? Yeah, like that A.Quốc (talk) 02:01, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Well, then close the other thread, because of the virtually identical "keep the lawn" thread. --TheO0032 (talk) 02:35, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright bro, i know what ye feeling, i felt the same way (ok maybe i was more aggressive about it) when the... you know threads got opposed and opposed. Elemec (talk) 21:47, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Other Roles I am clueless. I have tried and tried to win boss battles but I rarely make it. They seem so unfair. It is hard for me to imagine someone one the other end playing against me with all those advantages. Of course, as a zombie, I never get those breaks. Speaking of which, could someone BREAK it down for me? How does the fairness break down? Jedgould (talk) 01:56, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Jed Gould Please email a link to your reply? jedthefish@mac.com